Jusqu'à ce que la chandelle soit fondue
by cornelune
Summary: Le temps que fonde une bougie, le temps de quelques pages, sous les draps tendus et à la lueur d'une flamme, c'est la voix de Sirius qui berce Regulus, qui bercera Remus. Et tentera de chasser les cauchemars. Seulement parfois, Sirius est le cauchemar.


**Défi :** Le livre sous les draps  
**Personnages :** Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Walburga Black, Remus Lupin  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à la blonde Anglaise.

* * *

Sirius avait le sommeil léger. Cela datait des longues nuits passées, immobile dans son lit, à épier le moindre bruit et les conversations étouffées de la maison Black, et de la peur des pas qui s'approchaient de la porte de sa chambre, comme si sa mère savait qu'il ne dormait pas, comme si elle le sentait et venait l'en punir. Sirius devait rester vigilant, et cela impliquait de ne jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Cela datait surtout du sommeil interrompu par des cris étouffés, ceux d'un corps qui se débat dans des draps étroits. Et des sanglots étouffés de l'enfant qui se réveille d'un cauchemar terrifiant. Sirius avait le sommeil léger, parce qu'il lui fallait veiller sur Regulus.

Les cauchemars étaient d'abord passés inaperçus des autorités parentales, car il ne serait pas venu à l'idée de Sirius d'en parler. Quant à Regulus, la honte et la peur de l'humiliation étaient des obstacles suffisants pour qu'il n'évoque jamais ses terreurs nocturnes devant les adultes. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas besoin d'adultes, ils étaient tous les deux et cela suffisait pour régler les problèmes. Quand Sirius entendait les draps soudain se froisser, percevait les halètements et gémissements désespérés, il bondissait souplement de son lit, saisissait une chandelle sur sa table de chevet et sortait la boîte d'allumettes de sous son oreiller.

C'était toujours le même plaisir, de frotter ce petit morceau de bois contre la boîte de carton, et d'en voir jaillir une flamme, dansant le long du bâtonnet, approchant sa chaleur jusqu'à lui brûler les doigts. Il fallait secouer la main, alors, sans laisser tomber les cendres sur le parquet précieux ; poser le morceau carbonisé sur la table de chevet – il faudrait s'en débarrasser demain matin, avant le lever officiel. Sirius, d'un pas léger, avançait vers le lit de Regulus, évitant soigneusement les planches grinçantes du parquet. Le cœur battant à toute allure, il fallait freiner chacun de ses mouvements, prendre le temps d'écouter les respirations régulières de la Maison, et reprendre sa route, courageusement, vers le lit de l'enfant.

Lorsqu'il était à un mètre seulement de Regulus, Sirius se penchait vers le sol, et venait alors la partie délicate. Il s'agissait de soulever une latte sans qu'elle grince, afin de s'emparer du trésor caché par ses soins, en-dessous. La respiration bloquée dans sa gorge, il effectuait chaque geste avec une concentration que son professeur de Latin n'obtenait jamais. Lorsqu'un grincement échappait à sa vigilance, ses muscles se tendaient, figeant son corps dans la position du cambrioleur en passe d'être surpris.

Mais le silence relançait l'action et Sirius saisissait le livre enfoui, replaçait la latte et sautait sans ménagement sur le lit de Regulus, étouffant son exclamation d'une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Parfois, le petit frère était déjà éveillé ; d'autres fois les cauchemars trop terribles l'emprisonnaient, mais Sirius toujours les chassait.

Alors il se glissait sous les couvertures, tendant le drap au-dessus de lui et du corps tremblant, humide, de Regulus se redressant péniblement. Assis en tailleur en face du petit, il posait entre eux la chandelle allumée. Et, avec un sérieux teinté de vénération, ouvrait le livre à la page marquée. La voix apeurée de Regulus exigeait toujours : « Tu restes avec moi, hein, Sirius ? » et Sirius promettait : « Jusqu'à ce que la chandelle soit fondue. »

Mais l'enfant toujours s'endormait bien avant, bercé par la voix animée, butant sur les mots inconnus dont ils se repaissaient ensuite avec délice. Les aventures d'Huckleberry Finn, celles de Robin des Bois et de Croc-Blanc, créaient dans les confins du lit d'enfant d'immenses plaines et des espaces blancs. Et offraient à l'esprit le repos nécessaire à un sommeil sans rêves.

Lorsqu'enfin s'abaissaient les paupières de son jeune frère, Sirius soufflait la flamme, sortait du lit, un peu moins vif, un peu plus endormi, et regagnait ses draps en étouffant des bâillements, s'endormant parfois le livre serré entre les bras.

oOoOo

Une nuit, Sirius était furieux – contre Regulus, contre leur mère – et il a écouté les gémissements, ignoré les sanglots qui lentement s'élevaient. A l'intérieur, il y avait cette bête furieuse qui voulait crier pour que Regulus se taise, pour qu'il arrête de l'étouffer avec ses pleurs qui donnaient à Sirius envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et de le serrer très fort, jusqu'à chasser les cauchemars.

La bête a entendu bouger dans l'autre chambre. Aux aguets, elle a écouté les pas lourds se rapprocher, les hoquets des pleurs qu'on cherche à étouffer et lorsque la porte s'est ouverte, elle a doucement ronronné. Il y a eu des cris, des ordres secs, des larmes séchées de force, et Sirius n'a pas bougé.

La main sèche et autoritaire de Walburga l'a pourtant secoué, et il n'a eu d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux sur le visage furieux de sa mère – Regulus entre ses sanglots avait lâché des explications.

Sirius n'a plus partagé sa chambre avec Regulus, à qui un Médicomage a prescrit des potions pour soigner ses insomnies. Sirius ne s'est plus levé et n'a plus eu besoin d'avoir le sommeil léger. Mais l'angoisse sourde ne s'est pas effacée.

oOoOo

La première fois que Remus a réveillé Sirius, en s'agitant dans son sommeil, Sirius n'a pas su s'il devait intervenir. Il ne connaissait l'autre que depuis quelques semaines – qu'aurait-il pu dire ou faire ?

La seconde fois, Sirius a eu envie de lui balancer un oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas dormir en silence, comme tout le monde ! Chaque fois, le combat de Lupin avec ses draps éveillaient Sirius, qui n'avait même pas le temps de se lever pour aller expliquer à l'autre ce qu'il pensait exactement de ses fichus cauchemars. Il entendait toujours le réveil brusque, le halètement choqué et la respiration reprise peu à peu, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais ce silence-là ne suffisait pas à Sirius.

La troisième fois, Sirius a rejeté ses draps sur le côté et bondi hors de son lit, bien décidé à conseiller à Lupin d'aller dormir à l'infirmerie au lieu de maltraiter son précieux sommeil. C'est là qu'il a entendu ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais perçu – des gémissements infimes, et le bruit caractéristique des sanglots étouffés. Pétrifié, Sirius n'a pas bougé. Incapable de penser à ce qu'il devrait faire, il a attendu que le bruit cesse – est-ce qu'il n'allait pas enfin dormir ! Alors qu'il n'aurait voulu qu'être en colère, Sirius sentait son cœur serré, serré…

La nuit suivante, Sirius n'a pas tenu. Lorsqu'il a ouvert les rideaux, un peu brutalement, les yeux de Lupin se sont levés vers lui, ouverts comme des soucoupes, humides. Sirius, un peu embarrassé, a hésité un court instant, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sans trop savoir que dire. Et il a pris son courage à demain. « Fais-moi une place. », a-t-il lancé, brandissant un livre d'une main et la bougie de l'autre. Le regard de Lupin, de terrifié, est devenu méfiant, ses gestes circonspects tandis qu'il laissait entrer Sirius, l'observant avec horreur s'infiltrer sous les draps. Une fois bien assis en tailleur, la chandelle posée entre eux et le livre – _Ivanoe_, une histoire de chevaliers, de gloire et d'honneur – ouvert sur les genoux, Sirius a laissé son regard monter vers Lupin. L'héritier Black détailla les yeux brun-étrange défiants, le visage épuisé rougi et baissé vers les mains nerveuses, les cheveux châtain fatigué tombant sur le front, et comprit que ce type-là, sa mère ne voudrait pas qu'il s'en approche. Alors, dissimulant un sourire malicieux derrière un rideau de mèches noires, il commença sa lecture.

Ce fut au cours d'une de ces nuits – elles n'étaient pas si nombreuses, mais Sirius soupçonnait Remus d'étouffer souvent ses cauchemars dans son oreiller, pour ne pas le réveiller – que Sirius entendit l'autre rire pour la première fois. Lupin ricanait aux blagues de Sirius et James – qui avait accepté que Sirius fasse de Remus leur ami, et compris, après s'être fait mouché par une phrase bien placée de Lupin et un regard glacial de Black, qu'il n'y trouverait pas un admirateur – Lupin souriait, oui, mais de vrai fou rire, Sirius ne lui en avait jamais vu. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, sous les draps, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais cela le frappa, devant Remus s'étouffant de rire, essuyant des larmes dans les couvertures avant de repartir, hoquetant, les deux poings serrés contre sa bouche dans l'espoir de ne pas faire de bruit. Tout ça parce que Sirius s'était trompé sur un mot. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à en être vexé, et joignit son rire silencieux à celui de Lupin, leurs deux corps traversés des mêmes soubresauts, incapables de se regarder sans replonger.

Certaines nuits, il s'endormait sur le livre et se réveillait le lendemain, dans son propre lit, sans savoir comment il y était arrivé. D'autres fois, Remus le renvoyait se coucher quand il commençait à bâiller et dodeliner de la tête. Certaines nuits, la chandelle fondait complètement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se soit endormi. Abandonnant la lecture, délaissant les romans, ils chuchotaient, et les mots semblaient plus aisés, dans la nuit qui les aveuglait. Plus facile aussi, dans ces conditions, d'avancer à tâtons vers la main qu'en plein jour on ne saisirait jamais, mais qui se repliait doucement sur le poignet. D'autres fois, Remus se recroquevillait sur son oreiller et, un sourire aux lèvres, s'endormait sous la voix apaisante de Sirius.

oOoOo

Un soir de juillet, Regulus venu dans sa chambre pour s'entendre raconter Poudlard – à la condition expresse de ne jamais faire de commentaires sur sa maison ou les gens qu'il fréquente – buvait sa potion et Sirius, l'observant, a pensé à Remus. Est-ce qu'il dormait bien ? Sirius dormait trop bien, lui, et le silence si lourd l'éveillait, la nuit pesant sur sa gorge serrée. Il avait le sommeil trop léger, et il n'osait pas demander à Remus comment se passaient ses nuits.

A la rentrée, devant les yeux de Remus plus cernés qu'il ne les avait jamais vus, Sirius comprit que Remus n'aimait pas plus que lui les vacances.

oOoOo

Quand ils ont découvert la vérité, Sirius s'est senti très bête, de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. Furieux, aussi, contre lui-même et contre Remus, contre ces heures menteuses, parce que cacher ça, c'est mentir. Mais Sirius est un Sang-Pur, Sirius est un Black. Sirius sait que des choses comme celles-là, ça ne se dit pas. Sirius imagine la peur, la honte, et son cœur se serre, tellement, tellement, tellement, qu'il ne veut pas attendre comme le propose James, et fonce vers la Salle commune, les lèvres serrées, pour empoigner Remus par un bras et le traîner vers le dortoir, suivi de James, excité, et Peter, impressionné. Pour le secouer, trop fort peut-être, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave. Le soir, Sirius n'attendra pas que Remus cauchemarde. Il se glissera sous les draps, sans chandelle ni livre, et regardera alternativement Remus et le matelas, sentant sur lui les yeux incertains mais chaleureux, ceux qui invitent, qui lui disent « Dis-moi, Sirius, je peux tout entendre. » Remus attendra patiemment, en silence, que Sirius assemble les mots et les lui livre enfin.

Après un soupir, Sirius demande : « Tu nous l'aurais dit un jour ? » Remus se mord les lèvres, mais il n'hésite pas, il n'enrobe pas ses paroles, il ne fait pas semblant d'être désolé. « Non.

- A moi ? »

Sirius doit avoir mis tout son courage dans ces deux derniers mots, parce qu'il baisse les yeux et que ses mains se tordent nerveusement – les yeux du loup-garou peuvent le voir – et Remus l'entend déglutir. Mais il ne sait que répondre.

« Je sais pas. »

Sirius a un sourire rapide, satisfait, qu'il pense caché par l'obscurité mais qui réchauffe le cœur de son ami. Cette nuit-là, dans des murmures très bas et un peu tremblants, Sirius interroge et Remus répond. Remus explique, le Loup, la peur, la honte, la colère, la pitié, la violence, la bête, les envies, les pulsions qui le font cacher son visage dans ses genoux parce qu'il ne peut pas regarder Sirius en disant cela. Il raconte le monstre et ce besoin de déchirer, de tuer. Et la main tremblante de Sirius, sa main trop brûlante, attrape les doigts glacés de Remus, tandis que l'autre caresse les mèches châtain.

oOoOo

De nuit en nuit et de mois en mois, d'année en année le loup grandit, plus dévorant, plus fort et terrifiant, malgré Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. De nuit en nuit, Remus dort moins, malgré les potions que Pomfresh l'oblige à avaler, malgré les lectures paisibles sous les draps tendus.

De nuit en nuit, de mois en mois, d'année en année Sirius mûrit, plus dégoûté, plus enragé face à sa mère. De nuit en nuit, la colère qui gronde dans ses entrailles démange Sirius. Il va exploser – chaque nerf trop sollicité, chaque muscle tendu de son corps hérissé le lui dit –, il le sent il le sait.

oOoOo

Cette nuit, Sirius ne se lèvera pas. Il entend Remus s'agiter dans son lit, lacérer les draps de ses ongles ; il l'entend se mordre les lèvres et tenter en vain de calmer sa respiration. Sirius devine sans peine les images que crée sans fin l'esprit coupable de Remus – Rogue mort, James mort, les Détraqueurs, James mort, les yeux de Dumbledore, Rogue mort, ses parents, les Détraqueurs, Rogue mort, James mort. Et Sirius enfonce ses ongles dans les paumes de ses poings, si serrés que son corps tremble.

Cette nuit, Sirius n'a pas le droit de se lever.


End file.
